User talk:C Corwin
Welcome to the Dragon's Gate Wiki on Wikia. Your edits are needed. If you need help, you might want to look at the tutorial. Again, Welcome! C Corwin 14:59, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Me The San Elves are finished. When we both finish updating by adding the race,religion, and class is it all right if I make the pages redirect to the real articles? For example, redirecting the category Cleric to the actual Cleric article, or will Wikia not do that?Pirky 15:41, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Also, I have four character bios, more if I can come up with stuff, to finish today.Pirky 16:01, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Moved from user page: okPirky 18:06, 8 November 2006 (UTC) What I'm Working On I am currently working my way alphabetically through all the articles to Wikify, clean up, and categorize them. I am done through the R''' articles. C Corwin 06:51, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :I now have just the '''T Articles left to do. C Corwin 14:29, 11 November 2006 (UTC) I have finished going over every article. Every article now has at least one category and all the old Category:Dragon's Gate have been removed. C Corwin 15:56, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Template Test Area ~~~~ shows: Please do not delete content, add nonsense, or otherwise disrupt Dragon's Gate Wiki. If you continue to do so, you may be blocked from editing. C Corwin 16:17, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ~~~~ shows: Welcome to the Dragon's Gate Wiki on Wikia. Your constructive edits are needed. If you need help editing, you might want to look at the tutorial. For other help, look at Dragon's Gate Wiki:Community Portal Again, Welcome! C Corwin 16:17, 12 November 2006 (UTC) shows: ---- SPOILER WARNING!'' Out of Character information follows.'' ---- Spells Do you want the spells of all the classes listed? There are spell lists on the info boards (although not real complete or updated). Or would you want just the first five level spells if any?Pirky 06:27, 13 November 2006 (UTC) I like that, looks spiffy!Pirky 06:40, 13 November 2006 (UTC) To respond to the Spells question, I've got a list of all the known spells for almost all the classes and can add them if desired. I've been trying to finish up a few history things first before I moved on to the mechanics of Dgate.--Sirusd 16:36, 13 November 2006 (UTC) grammer Yeeea, I can come up with articles and stuff, but the grammer escapes me :p.Pirky 04:23, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Well, the word is grammar, afterall ;)--Sirusd 04:33, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Whoa Sirus, don't make me feel too stupid now! Anyways, I have Microsoft works, but it doesn't have spell or grammar check on it.Pirky 05:34, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I wouldn't worry about it too much. As I go through and read articles, I tend to reword them and fix little grammar things.--Sirusd 05:36, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :The wiki needs more admins, since you two are the most active editors besides me, would you like to be made Admins? C Corwin 05:46, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Sure, it'll make things a little easier since I won't always have to go through you to get some changes done. Like deleting duplicate entries, for instance. I dunno if I should be an Admin. I just start articles, you guys are the ones that have to clean up my messes :p.Pirky 06:01, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Well, is there a page that teaches you how to delete? That might come in handy I think so sure I'll be an admin. Thank ya.Pirky 02:07, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Admin. What about deleting an article we have to rename so long as we save what the article is about and paste it under the new name? Like we have an article called Mael and then one called Mael Soultis. Hope my question made sense.Pirky 08:04, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :If it is a brand new article it is probably OK. Otherwise someone may have written an article containing Mael which would now be a broken link. Better to have a Mael article that is a "#redirect Mael Soultis" than a broken link. C Corwin 10:55, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::Also deleting an article deletes its edit history. C Corwin 10:58, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Image Unfortutenely, I was wrong. --IonnKorr 16:28, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Saying hello Just seeing if anyone, such as Corey, still is connected to this page. Jeff (Kraggon), mountlion@aol.com * Don't think so, the guy's done like dinner it seems. NukeThePukes (talk) 03:00, October 22, 2013 (UTC)